Journal de Sirius 2 Intermède
by Matteic
Summary: Voici le journal de Sirius après Procès... LA SUITE DE PROCÈS, en fait c'est bon, vous l'avez vu? Allezy, lisez ! Réponses aux reviews de Procès à l'intérieur.
1. Chapitre 1

Journal de Sirius Black - Intermède.  
  
A/N : Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui, Harry est en vacances, mais Sirius continue à écrire. En attendant la sixième année, voici donc le journal de Sirius pendant l'été.  
La pluie de reviews que vous avez envoyé pour Procès me cueille alors que je suis occupée à la seule tâche qui pourrait me décourager d'écrire la suite : l'établissement du calendrier et de l'emploi du temps ! L'œil morne (forcément morne) sur mon écran d'Excel, je me demande comment j'ai fait l'année dernière... Enfin, ça me sera bien utile quand j'aurai fini.  
En ce moment, aussi, c'est la foire des coïncidences ! J'en ai deux particulièrement savoureuses : d'abord, j'ai vu dans un livre que les Trois Grandes d'Eté, des étoiles très brillantes qui forment un triangle visible (en tous cas en France, je ne sais pas si c'est pareil au Québec) les nuits d'été sont Altaïr, Véga et Déneb. Altaïr est la mère de Sirius, Véga sa sœur, et Déneb le fils de cette dernière ! Encore plus fort, j'ai découvert qu'il y a en ce moment au cinéma un film documentaire sur Fellini réalisé par un certain Damian Pettigrew ! ! ! ! ! Quand j'ai découvert ça, j'ai eu un fou rire pendant plusieurs minutes... J.K. Rowling fait des " coïncidences " exprès dans ses livres (voir à ce propos la fabuleuse analyse disponible sur le site du Grimoire) mais moi c'est purement accidentel !  
Réponses aux review :  
Ryan : Exact, tu as été le premier à me reviewer autant et j'en suis ravie ! Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question : c'est quoi ton animagus ? Allez, éclate-toi avec la suite. PS : oui, je ronronne !  
Lunenoire : Je suis toujours contente de tes reviews, voici la suite.  
Alana chantelune : Eh oui ! Pour ton pauvre coeur, je suis désolée (si, si) mais mon choix était fait depuis longtemps...  
Nefra : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très chaud au coeur, je redoutais en effet un peu de ne pas faire preuve d'originalité, enfin Damian est unique, j'ai quand même réussi ça... Pour Rogue, moi je ne parlerais pas de ficelles mais de cordages ! A tel point que je lui ai collé une malédiction pour expliquer les choses, parce que je trouvais que c'était trop. Merci et continue, je t'adore!  
Ender : Tiens, une nouvelle arrivée ! Ravie d'avoir de + en + de lecteurs... Pour les gags et tout, moi non plus je ne sais pas où je les pioche, ils sortent tous seuls... Mais me font bien rigoler quand je les écris ! Merci !  
Patmol 6 : Eh oui, il y a une suite ! Je ne sais pas encore trop comment elle va évoluer, je vous en dirai plus quand je le saurai. Merci pour toutes tes review ! Quoi que vous êtes tellement à vous appeler Patmol que je me paume un peu entre vous...  
Blacky : Voilà la suite ! Pour la fic avec Sirius, ok, je te prépare ça, ça arrivera pendant l'été. Tu vas pas être déçue ! Par contre, il me faudrait une description physique de toi (envoie-la moi par mail) pour que je puisse te mettre en scène. Salut !  
  
Allez, go.  
  
Samedi 29 Juin 1996  
Installation de la colonie de vacances. Finalement, j'ai pu convaincre Sev qui est venu avec nous (je dois reconnaître que Damian m'a aidé). A l'heure actuelle, il dissèque la bibliothèque. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait en confiance mais je le trouve plus à l'aise que la dernière fois.  
Bref appel de Harry pour me dire que tout allait bien, qu'il était correctement traité et que Dudley ne suivait plus de régime. Il avait le moral. Ça s'annonce plutôt bien pour l'instant.  
  
Lundi 1er Juillet 1996  
(matin)  
Enfin un rêve ! Pas très long, mais j'ai quand même vu quelques choses. J'avais des pattes plus longues, plus fines, et j'ai l'impression que ma queue bougeait d'avantage. Plus félin... sur le livre, les pattes se sont allongées mais le reste est complètement flou.  
  
(soir)  
Sev commence à se détendre. Il a joué dehors avec Damian aujourd'hui. Il regarde souvent vers la forêt, mais je ne sais pas à quoi il pense.  
Harry a fini le marathon et commencé les exercices de visualisation. Il était très calme quand il m'a appelé, et de bonne humeur. Les exercices de relaxation semblent bien agir, en tous cas !  
  
Mardi 2 Juillet 1996  
J'AI FAIT UN RÊVE ! Sauf que je ne sais pas ce que c'est !  
Côté corps, grand, 4 pattes, fourrure noire rase, corps élancé mais solide, pattes fines, longue queue souple, faciès de félin, grandes oreilles triangulaires un peu tombantes. Pour la tête, chasseur, un peu plus solitaire mais en restant dans un groupe, mon caractère en fait. Mais QU'EST-CE que c'est ?  
Le coup de théâtre ! A peine réveillés tous les deux, j'en ai discuté avec Camille... qui m'avoue alors qu'elle s'est vue dans un animal semblable ! Elle était fauve à taches brunes. On a attrapé nos livres et épluché le chapitres des animaux avant de tomber sur le nom de kélis. Les dessins sont apparus aussitôt.  
Dégaine sympathique.  
En annonçant la nouvelle, nous avons eu notre petit succès et une demande immédiate de démonstration. On s'était entraînés avant et on s'est transformés en même temps sous les applaudissement généraux (et généreux). Les gosses étaient fascinés. Théo a fait un petit tour sur mon dos. Il n'est pas très lourd et c'était assez drôle. Apparemment, j'ai autant de force comme ça que sous ma forme de chien. Je suis plus léger pourtant, je le sens.  
De l'accord unanime, j'ai gardé mon surnom, qui s'applique toujours... Camille est devenue Tachedouce. On (le clan masculin) trouvait ça trop simple mais le clan féminin a gagné. Sev nous a tous fait rire en protestant que nous étions en infériorité numérique... Et je crois bien qu'il l'a fait exprès !  
  
(soir)  
Harry est content de la nouvelle mais regrette que je ne lui aie pas dit avant. 


	2. Chapitre 2

A/N : Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça va, apparemment le message est passé...  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
Ryan : Oh la la... Tiens, un mouchoir. Tu sais bien que tu es mon revieweur préféré ! Pour l'Animagus, cheval volant hein ? Eh ben tu vas pas être déçu ! Niark niark niark je suis la seule à savoir ce qui va suivre...  
  
Lunenoire : Continuer ? Oh oui !  
  
Galilée : Ouais, encore un nouveau ! T'énerve pas (sinon avec moi ça risque d'arriver souvent, uploader deux fois par semaine je considère ça comme un miracle, et même une fois...) ravie que tu aimes mes fics !  
  
Mercredi 3 Juillet 1996  
  
Retour à l'affaire numéro 1 du moment. Procyon est arrivé avec armes, bagages, elfe et idées. On a choisi la salle pour le banquet après plus d'une demi-heure de discussion serrée :  
  
Procyon : " Non, celle du fond est trop sombre. "  
  
Sev : " Bof... "  
  
Procyon : " Quoi, bof ? "  
  
Sev : " J'ai mon bureau juste à côté, je n'ai jamais trouvé que ça soit sombre. "  
  
Procyon : (petit rire hypocrite)  
  
Sev : " Au contraire, à m'être bousillé les yeux dans les cachots, je suis plus sensible à la lumière. "  
  
Morgan et moi : (rires)  
  
Procyon : " Ah, mon rôle de vieil acariâtre moqueur ne peut plus être rempli correctement. Comment réagir ? "  
  
Morgan et moi (idem)  
  
Sev : " Au lieu de vous marrer comme deux gamins, vous ne pourriez pas nous aider ? "  
  
Morgan (il n'a jamais été impressionné par Sev, c'est peut-être ça l'avantage d'être moldu) : " Je croyais que c'était Sirius qu'on aidait. (rire étouffé) Et le spectacle est toujours amusant. "  
  
Procyon (après avoir pris quelques secondes l'apparence d'un poisson clown, ce qui a pour effet de faire rire les deux sorciers et de faire ouvrir des yeux ronds à Morgan) : " Non, franchement, je ne suis pas pour cette salle. Je préférerais la salle bleue... mais si, vous voyez bien, celle avec le tableau du pécheur ! Celui qui parle avec un accent écossais à couper au couteau et qui proteste que le peintre lui a fait des poissons trop petits ! Quoi, pourquoi tu fais la tête ? "  
  
Moi : " Elle est trop haut, cette salle, et elle est isolée des escaliers. En plus, si on veut coucher les petits plus tôt, il faudra les mettre au grenier pour les isoler du bruit. "  
  
Procyon : " Jamais content... "  
  
Moi : " De plus, le chemin pour y parvenir pourrait fatiguer certains... Je sais bien que je n'invite pas la tante Susannah de la rotule, mais je suis prêt à te parier que certains ne sauront as choisir entre dehors et dedans et protesteront contre les escaliers... "  
  
Procyon (ton faussement grondeur) : " Tu as des noms, je suppose ? " (j'acquiesce) " J'aimerais aussi que tu arrêtes avec cette histoire de Susannah de la rotule. D'abord, ça date d'au moins 20 ans, et de plus je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup. "  
  
Sev : " Qui est-ce ? "  
  
Procyon (me coupant la parole, avec raison je dois bien le reconnaître) : " Une tante éloignée, à peu près du même âge que moi, qui se plaignait continuellement de ses genoux et que ce zigoto et sa sœur ont surnommé Susannah de la rotule. "  
  
Moi : " Je te signale que personne ne nous en a ouvertement empêchés. "  
  
Procyon : " Hélas. Bon, allons voir si cette salle est vraiment si éloignée.. "  
  
Nous montons tous, et arrivés en haut Procyon consent à se rendre à mes remarques. Environ deux minutes plus tard, alors que nous regardons une salle dans le fond, fenêtre sur le parc, le festival reprend.  
  
Sev : " Et dans le jardin, tu y as pensé ? Une grande tente, un chœur de hibou, quelques pétards du docteur Flibuste pour l'ambiance... "  
  
Moi : " Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon mariage se termine comme celui de ta sœur, mais merci quand même pour l'idée. "  
  
Sev (riant) : " Non, le mariage de ma sœur c'était tout le contraire, justement, ça devrait te porter chance. "  
  
Moi : " Ton attention me va droit au cœur. Maintenant, je vous rappelle qu'on doit choisir avant ce soir... "  
  
Procyon : " Vu le nombre de pièces qu'il y a ici, nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge, si je puis dire. "  
  
Moi : " Je sais, ça fait dix fois que tu me le dis (c'est vrai en plus !). Mais je repose la question, quelle salle penses-tu être la meilleure ? "  
  
Procyon : " Je ne sais pas, moi, je ne me suis jamais marié deux fois au même endroit... "   
  
Moi (poussant un soupir triste) : " Je sais, et je me demande toujours comment faire pour parler de toi aux petits en te donnant comme modèle... Tu es notre doyen, mais je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment citer tes actes... "  
  
Procyon prend alors un air à la fois sidéré et outré, et je suis absolument ravi car c'était ce que je voulais. Les fous rires passés, la conversation reprend sur le mode des minutes précédentes, Procyon rit tellement à un moment qu'il se transforme brièvement en hyène, ce qui n'est pas pour arranger le sérieux... Au bout d'un moment, nous nous retrouvons dehors, devant la maison.  
  
Morgan : " Comme visiblement tu me demandes mon avis, je pencherai pour la salle centrale du rez-de-chaussée, celle qu'on peut faire communiquer avec la salle des canapés. "  
  
Procyon (silence)  
  
Sev (silence)  
  
Moi (silence) : " Oui, ça pourrait marcher... Il faudra ouvrir complètement et déplacer les meubles, mais c'est tout à fait faisable... "  
  
Procyon : " Est-ce que je peux alors estimer que nous avons trouvé ? "  
  
Sev (oui silencieux)  
  
Moi : " Oui... "  
  
Procyon : " Parfait ! Je craignais que ceci ne se conserve pas plus longtemps. "  
  
Il sort une bouteille de vin de sa poche, la divise en quatre verres et nous trinquons en riant à la remarque de Morgan : " Une bouteille pour fêter la décision ? C'est dire si vous jugiez le choix de manière optimiste ! "  
  
Tout le monde vouvoie Procyon, Véga et moi sommes les seuls à le tutoyer. 


	3. Chapitre 3

A/N : messages aux reviewers :  
  
Nefra : contente ? Youpi !  
  
alana chantelune : yep, moi aussi j'adore Procyon... En fait c'est un mélange de mon papa et d'autres personnes que je connais !!  
  
Ryan : si, je vais faire une histoire du point de vue de Harry, mais vous lisez mes remarques en début d'histoire ou pas ? Pour l'isntant, Harry est chez les Dursley alors c'est que le journal (enfin, je dis ça, c'est le dernier chapitre, j'attaque la suite de Procès-point-de-vue-de-Harry bientôt, en fait je l'ai déjà attaquée je l'édite bientôt ouf de l'air par pitié).  
  
Ender : ouaip, l'été s'annonce très intéressant (se marre) vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !  
  
Mercredi 10 Juillet 1996  
  
(A/N : La page est froissée, presque déchirée).  
  
Ça y est, j'ai abîmé le cahier. Il avait résisté à tout jusque là, il en pourtant vu pas mal... Disons que je me défoule pour éviter de massacrer ce (rature) sal (rature) connard (rature) enfoiré plus tard.  
  
Je me suis réveillé à cinq heures en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. J'ai réveillé Albus et Sev, on a foncé à Poudlard. Fumseck faisait une tête d'enterrement, je crois qu'il a deviné aussi.  
  
Le (longue rature) porc dormait encore, Harry aussi. Je n'ai pas essayé d'avantage de le réveiller. Sev s'est engueulé par cheminée avec le responsable du Ministère. Il a menacé d'appeler Arthur, le gars a cédé. 1er transplanage, puis deuxième avec la voiture réduite à la taille d'une boite d'allumettes. Là, on roule vers Privet Drive. C'est terminé, il ne remettra plus jamais un pied là-bas. Sev me regarde écrire. Il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis la cheminée.  
  
Salaud. J'ai encore envie de vomir. Mon estomac est complètement vide.  
  
Harry dort comme un bienheureux. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, je le réveillerai là-bas. On a jeté un sort d'oubli de rêve, tant pis, on n'a pas obtenu d'avantage.  
  
Porc.  
  
Je préfère arrêter pour l'instant, il y a assez de ratures comme ça et j'ai déjà mal au cœur.  
  
A/N : Désolée, c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvée pour qu'ils foncent comme ça. J'ai dû avoir trop d'idées avec Oracle (fic de Pidwidgeon traduite par Darkrogue. Si vous avez le cœur bien accroché, je vous incite fortement à aller la lire, c'est la meilleure fic que j'aie jamais vu ici. L'auteur est complètement cinglé, c'est hallucinant). D'un autre côté, ça a déjà été exploité en français ici. Et puis zut, il me fallait une raison, voilà.  
  
La suite dans une nouvelle fic, Journal de Sirius Black 2 - Suite, fic parallèle à la suite de Procès, qui s'appellera... hé hé, vous verrez bien. Arrive le plus vite possible. 


End file.
